It all started with a Yoshi Hat
by Keine Kamishirasawa
Summary: It all started as Himiko fell down and her prized possesion, her Yoshi hat, on the floor picking up dirt the person responsible is Sota Soun. Why does he follow her and why?
1. Our little introduction

_I am the new ruler of Sinnoh._

_I will rule with an iron fist._

_I will rule it with Yoshis and… Porygon-Zs?_

"Kya!"

My dream… gone with the Yoshis going about and people doing their every whim to keep them happy. Gone with the overgrown grass and green and white spotted eggs; all gone but the scene of the Pokémon Center and a Porygon-Z.

"Why did you disrupt me when I was having such a nice dream?"

"It is morning and it is time to go on."

That girl there is Decolla, my cousin. She is so brainy and into technology so much, I thought she was a moving computer. Her Pokémon, A/0, her Porygon-z, is her "precious" Pokémon she ever caught. She is so uptight and on the move to find more to her research of the ultimate computer and always collecting tech junk and always breaking them apart. She has pink hair, pink clothes and pink eyes and she is very pale. Sometimes I worry too much about her health since she barely eats but that is all I can care about.

For people wanting to know about me, I am Himiko Ngo and I am not a normal person. My cousin dubbed me as a "psychopath" because I have a vicious temper and seems to get very violent. Also because I have a laugh so crazy, people give me strange looks but that doesn't really happen that much. And I do love to annoy people about random things and a big mouth. My Pokémon consists of a Gallade, Riolu, Duskclops and a Hoothoot. I have long black hair that reaches to the waist. I have on a blue shirt and long black pants. I have red eyes and I am violent.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Decolla looked at the clock and said, "6:30 AM. And why is because there is a press conference on Windows 7, in which how it is better that Vista and XP combined."

I shouldn't ask her why we woke up early because I usually don't understand what she is saying and I gave her an "Oh… I don't care" look while I wore my Yoshi hat. Didn't I tell you that? No? Oh, yeah. I love Yoshis half to death.

"Oh don't give me that look! It is very important!" She exclaimed.

"Oh joy! Another boring meeting!" I said sarcastically, "I'm going ok? And where are you going to be?"

She ponders a bit before saying, "Somewhere in Johto."

I left quickly and checked out of the Pokémon Center. I was walking thinking of getting my first badge but then someone bumped me down to the ground.

"HEY! Can't you help someone up?" I yelled but no reaction or an answer. And then I was back down to the ground with another person. My hat knocked out of its place and is now somewhere near the curb.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" Someone said. I look up to see a boy with green hair and with weird looking clothes. I was still mad and started getting my yoshi hat.

"My names Haku. You are…" He asked me.

"Himiko and is HE your friend?" I asked pointing to the person who knocked me down in the first place.

"…Yeah unfortunately," Haku said.


	2. The story behind Eterna Forest

"**blah" Normal and thoughts**

***authors note***

**(little information)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Haku, Himiko, Sota and Kagome!**

For them making up to me, I will join them in their journey. And how is making up to me by forcing me to go with them is an idea I will never know. We are somewhere in the forest (Eterna forest I presume)and I am very afraid but good thing I have my Yoshi hat with me or else I would have been screaming my head off (and trust me, my scream scared someone and they sent me to the mad house! Good thing Decolla busted me out or… I don't want to talk about it!).

Haku in the back here has green hair and an innocence of a child. He has green eyes and very apologetic (even when he didn't do anything for his friends sake). He wears jeans and a black shirt and a hat of these words "**KONAMI."** I swear, he is a Konami addict like me but I don't care.

The person in the front is Sota Soun, the person who bumped me down and didn't bother helping me up. He has black messy hair and has a bored look and bored brown eyes. He is wearing blue jeans and a red and black shirt with a black jacket with it. Sometimes he is such a pain I can't stand him! I already hate him the first time we met and I am still glowering at him with such eyes people want to send me to the madhouse.

Haku started to break the silence, "You know, there is once a story about a young girl with an empty birdcage haunting this forest. How people know is that she sings such sad songs and many dead bird pokemon here."

I turned to my right and see a dead starly, still fresh and warm.

"Shut up! That is just a dumb story!" I yelled at him but I started to believe in it more and more as I see more dead birds at the corner.

"There are so many dead pokemon here," Sota stated.

"Oh really Captain Obvious?" I said in a sarcastic way.

The sun started to go down as night came near. I really wanted to leave but I can't since it is way too dark to see, we are going to stay here for the night. As much as I protested of being here, we stayed anyways.

At maybe near midnight, I heard someone singing. It was very hard to hear but the words are as it is:

_Twilight turns to night, and I sigh_

_There is only sorrow_

_Moonlight glows and she smiles_

_But I don't need that warmth_

_So I'll throw it away__…_

That was really scary. I think I am imagining this but I look around and more dead starlys are around the campsite.

"I am just overreacting, I am having a dream. Please let it be a dream. **PLEASE!!!!!"** I whispered to myself but I still hear singing.

_Starlights talk to me, but it's little more than illusion_

_The moor stretched within my mind there's no one._

_Thus I'll throw even my heart._

That was when I started screaming. I kept on screaming and screaming for such a long time and I keep on yelling "GO AWAY!!!" I started crying a bit till someone had grabbed a hold of me. I was still scared and kept my eyes closed. That same person then grabbed my head and pointed to its way. I opened my eyes a bit to see a mad Sota, glaring at me.

"WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH YOU?!" He yelled at me.

I looked around to see nothing but small kricketunes going on their ways waddling and making their music. The singing stopped and the usual sounds began. "I must be going mad!" I thought to myself. Sota shook me harshly.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHY WERE YOU FREAKIN' SCREAMING?! ARE YOU MAD OR SOMETHING? YOU COULD HAVE WAKED EVERYONE UP YOU IDIOT!" He yelled at me again.

I couldn't help it but I cried again. The hot tears coming down like a river. I couldn't stand it, it hurst so much to be called a mad woman but still, why was I screaming?

The grip on his hand loosened and he started wiping the tears from my eyes. In a quiet voice, he asked me again, "What happened?"

I sighed a bit before I began, "I woke up to someone singing and I thought it was a kricketot but it wasn't. Someone was singing and when I looked up there were dead starlys and chatots all over the place. It was soo scary."

He looked at me a bit before whispering to me, "Go to sleep. It's going to be ok."

I went back into my sleeping bag but noticing my Yoshi hat was gone. I got up again to see it in the hands of a girl.

"Is this hat yours?" She asked. Her eyes showing sadness and her black hair shimmering from the moonlight. Her dress was blue and black with an empty bird cage behind her but I didn't see it.

"Y-yeah. T-thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," She said, "My name is Kagome"

"H-himiko" I studdered.

"Go back to sleep, everything is going to be alright." She said. I went back down and I fell asleep with my yoshi hat in my arm. Before I noticed, I talked to the spirit that haunts this forest and she was gone.

In my head, I saw these words. I don't know what they mean but it came to me.

_**Twilight turns to night, and I sigh  
There is only sorrow  
Moonlight glows and she smiles  
But I don't need that warmth  
So I'll throw it away**_

Starlights talk to me, but it's little  
more than illusion  
The moor stretched within my mind  
there's no one.  
Thus I'll throw even my heart.

To the night sky  
To the night sky

Thousands of sorrows flow in this world  
What am I fighting for?  
Since love, I've lost long time ago

Sometimes a shadow call at and knock my door  
"What are you looking for?"  
He said, so I told nothing at all

Shiny black Birds storm up to the first light  
As I follow them, I find my own lullaby  
The same tone I listened in your arms  
But it's ringing in my ears,  
Bringing me fears

Why am I still alive ?  
Why does the time go by?  
Why I never smile?

in the night sky  
in the night sky

Thousands of sorrows are soaring above the town  
Wreched souls burning up  
That's the fate the world is filled with the blind

Shaking blood bloom over time and place  
As i pick up, it shows and makes me cast my mind back  
I try to see past time  
But it's singing in my heart  
Bringing the hurts

Why god brings me here?  
Why do I breathe?  
Why do I feel my heart as that beats?

Why am I still alive?  
Why does the time go by?  
Why you never smile?

Tears stream down in the sky  
Only tears can make me feel my heart  
And yet again, here comes the night..

*now we will see what is Decolla is doing*

"AND STAY OUT!"

Decolla went out the door and landing at her bottom.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO HANDLE LADEIS CORRECTLY?!" She yelled at the guard, "Darn it! So close too but guess what I got Porygon!"

"Kya?"

"I got me a free laptop *she didn't steal it bub!* and a copy of Windows 7!!! It is such a nice day today!

"KYA!"

"Hmmm… I wonder how Himiko is doing on her journey. Well, we better skedaddle before the guards comes back!"

"Kya!!"

**Thank you for reading and the song is ****Sorrows**__**by Asako Yoshihiro with the help of Tomosuke. And I do not own anything!!!!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
